


Charity

by orphan_account



Category: Cafè Les Beans
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: On this particular occasion the girls of the cafè raised $100,000 in donations for a worthy cause (something ridiculous no doubt).





	Charity

**Author's Note:**

> Man it has been a while since I wrote anything. So long that I literally changed the entire nature of my being between posts. Anyway, wrote this for a friend and thought it might be amusing to post it to AO3 since her comic (which this is based on) doesn't have a proper fandom yet.

“Charity party?” 

“Yep. Some of the café’s richest clients have a bi monthly party on the premises. The café has to shut down for a few days before and after. To avoid disrupting out usual business.” 

“What kind of party is it?” 

“It’s the kind you really have to experience to get the picture.” Biscotti winked at Croissant. 

“O-oh I see.” 

“And you’re rostered on for the eve of the party. It’s really impressive that they put you on in your first year. Granola has been working here for three and only attended one.” 

“What do I have to do?” “Just show up in uniform. In a lot of ways working these parties is even easier than working the floor at the café. Especially if one of the guests takes a liking to you.” 

“T-takes a liking?” 

“Don’t think about it too hard. Just make sure you’re on time, okay sweetie.” 

In spite of her nervousness, Croissant clenched her fist with determination. “Y-yes ma’am!” 

 **[Obvious time skip]**  

Croissant’s face was burning red as she stood in the doorway to the café. The tables had all been removed and replaced with luxurious couches and pillows. Nearly every pillow was occupied by a beautiful girl. Almost all of them were naked, and almost none of them weren’t being eaten out by other girls. 

Croissant rubbed her thighs together, pushing down thoughts of the heat growing between them. She walked into the fray, stepping over discarded panties and puddles of… it drove her crazy just thinking about it. 

She made it to the staff room and darted inside, breathing a sigh of relief; relief that dissipated when she saw the three girls in the corner of the staff room. None of them were employees. One was a raven haired girl bobbing her head up and down above the crotch of an adorable blonde girl while the other… 

Croissant burst back into the main room of the café and accidentally ran face first into Granola. Specifically, Granola’s chest. The two toppled to the floor in a heap of limbs and Croissant’s already flushed face darkened several shades as she realised that Granola wasn’t in uniform; or anything for that matter. 

“Oh hey Croissant. I didn’t know you were on tonight.” Granola’s face was a mixture of cynical bewilderment and vacant arousal. 

“Granola ohmygosh I’m sorry.” Croissant struggled to get up but realised Granola’s arms were around her waist. 

“No need to apologise Croissant. Not tonight.” 

Granola’s low voices sent shivers through Croissant. “G-granola?” 

“We’re being watched Croissant.” Granola’s hand moved up Croissant’s back and grabbed a handful of her hair, pulling their faces close together. “Don’t you want to do a good job for our audience?”     

Croissant’s cheeks burned, but Granola’s words touched a chord in her as Granola’s fingers touched something else. 

Croissant clenched her eyes shut and kissed Granola as she felt herself being undressed. Granola moaned into the kiss before pulling away and rolling Croissant onto her back, clutching in her hands Croisssant’s uniform. Croissant attempted to cover up, but Granola had her pinned. She threw Croissant’s panties to the crowd surrounding them, rubbing her own bare extremity on Croissant’s stomach. 

 Granola leaned back and puffed out her chest. “Hey girls, me and my co-worker are going to be the main event this evening. Please don’t hold back, we’re both here to do our best for you!” Croissant’s head was swimming as the crowd closed in around them. She never could have imagined her new job leading to something like this. 

 **[Obvious time skip]**  

“So how did she go Biscotti?” 

“Granola reported back saying she was extremely popular. She was certainly a mess when I arrived to pick her up.” 

“I had a feeling that she might be a hit. Especially with those two melons on her chest. And how is she holding up now?” 

“She’s been asleep since I finished cleaning her up.” Biscotti winked and giggled, and the Boss Lady stiffened in her chair. 

 “I see. One more thing Biscotti.” 

“Yes ma’am?” 

“Close the door, will you?” 

Biscotti smirked. “Of course.” 

**_And then they fucked for hours…_ **

**Author's Note:**

> By the way you can read her comic at cafelesbeans.tumblr.com


End file.
